The Story Of: Christine M Lee
by NavyBlue4589
Summary: She is the metal galaxy ranger and she has been doing this since she remember. She always wonder if she never climbed the mountain and just lived her life as any person in this world.


**The Story of: Christine Marie Lee**

**By: CrimsonGal951**

Each day I wonder what my life would be if I never climb up mountain of the command center and live my life as any other person in this world. My story begins 13 years ago when I went hiking by myself because back then I was 12 and most everyone knew what went into a teenage mind life. I remember as picture clear, that was the first I saw alpha 5 appear out of nothing. I decided to take a closer look and it was a little funny because he was saying these little sayings he was still said's today. He press a button on a remote he had on him and I was so surprise that he ran in behind him so he won't notice. It was a dark area I didn't know if he was good or bad. I thought he was crazy because he was talking to himself but then I view someone in a glass tube with a huge head inside. I was so amaze I trip over something and I was detected by them. They ask who I was, why I was doing their, and what I over herd. I told them the truth and they told me to never come back and don't tell anyone at all. That was the moment I knew they were good because if they were evil they would have just capture me and never let me go.

I follow their orders but I decided to come back when I had time to see if alpha 5 would come back out. Some days he would come and sometimes not. He would even waved back and I would the same and smile back. Few weeks later I came back on Monday in the afternoon because I didn't want to go with my guy cousins and are uncle to a stupid businesses meeting and come visited up the mountain. I just went to glare at the city view but then I was attack by these alien being with a Z on their chest. There was only one thing to do fight. That was the first time I actually fight with no one on my side. It was easy to fight at them but they didn't want to go away then I found the source of hitting the Zs and it made them go away. They were finally gone then I was teleported to where alpha 5 and the big head was at. They wonder why a girl this age can actually fight by herself. I told them that all my cousins are all guys and it runs in the family. I also told them that I have study from every style fighting you can named of. At the end I found out the named of the big head, he went by the named of Zordon from the planet of Eltar. If that day he told me if I want to came back he would help me learned more about what they were doing. The best part threw that year was trying making me a better person.

Until the day before my birthday Zordon told me to meet at 11 o'clock about a birthday present they wanted to give to me. I came five minutes early because I have a pet peeve of being late. There was no one at the command center, I thought something went strong. Until the walls dissolve and went to a pretty garden. Alpha 5 told me to follow him and I thought it was kind of strange about it. He went to strand with a guy who was taller then him. I ask who he was. "Its me.... Zordon." it was Zordon in his human form. They told me they want me to get a gift from them. All I was thinking was where was I. Zordon then told me that we were on a planet called Mirinoi. They told me to go a little closer to see something. It was sword in a rock. They said that was my birthday gift. I thought it was a little crazy that I wasn't on earth anymore and they were giving me a sword. Why??? Until I remember back a few months ago when I found information on these swords. I realize that moment this was one of the quasar sabers that along time ago were given to warriors who protected the galaxy. I turn my back at them and ask them why me? Zordon stare at me for a moment and I felt like I was about to have a heart attack in a couple of seconds. Zordon then told me that I was the chosen one to be a warrior to protected the galaxy and more. I was about to pull out the sword but then these bug like beast that are now known as stringwingers appear out of no where. I knew they were after the saber so I had to think fast. They were about to attack so I pull the sword and the bugs stop for a second. It was just like the story of King Arthur and the sword. I felt as the power of the saber went through me and I was really. I fought as if this was my first fight. Zordon and Alpha5 watch as I fight against these bugs that kept on coming at me. Then Zordon then replied, "Look in deeper inside of you and find out what you can truly do." I took a couple of seconds to realize what I can do. Then at that moment the power took over me and then I was suited as the galaxic metal ranger. Now I was really to fight. Each one I took them down, as the minutes pass by I fought with the power besides me. At the end, they each ran away. I then powered down and smile back at Zordon and Alpha5 back as if I never done before. Zordon then look at me and said, "You have the power as a power ranger to fight for good, and not for revenges." On that day I remember it better then any other day.

Everyday, every month, every week, I learn through and through about what I have and always wonder if I never went through that road. Thirteen years later I have help many people and meant a lot of rangers who are some like me. They are know what kind of challenges you have to faced and I do, too.


End file.
